


Heretic

by VirtusFortitudoEtSapientia



Series: The Definition of a Heretic [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin becomes a motivational speaker, Armin the Heretic, Female Hange Zoë, Gen, Shiganshina Trio, Spelt Hanji, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtusFortitudoEtSapientia/pseuds/VirtusFortitudoEtSapientia
Summary: ‘heretic; [noun her-i-tik; adjective her-i-tik, huh-ret-ik]noun3. anyone who does not conform to an established attitude, doctrine, or principle.’And if, when Erwin gave the call to move forward, there was a little more pride in each soldier’s eyes; well.So be it.In educating bullies from his past, Armin accidentally imbues the Survey Corps with a new purpose that lasts a lifetime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *dips toe in SNK pool for the first time.* 
> 
> Uh... Happy New Year?

It was something Eren had mostly forgotten about. Between the fall of Maria, joining the Cadets, and graduating to the Scouts, the small minded bullies of Shiganshina had long since been a thing of the past.

Though perhaps those days weren’t quite as far away as they could have been.

            “Would you look at that? It’s the heretic!”

The Scouts were gathered on horseback, those from the 104th training legion gathered behind the veterans as they waited for the signal to move on towards the next town.

It was part supply-run, part a bid for recognition from the Survey Corps. Erwin insisted that it was good for them to show their faces in public every now and again, despite the opinion of the masses.

Eren was inclined to disagree.

No one reacted to the first shout save for Hanji, who just glanced back with a detached kind of interest. That interest quickly waned, and she turned back to the front after a moment.

Then –

            “Look! Jonas – the heretic’s still alive after all! Titans ain’t eaten you yet, huh, Arlert?”

This time, there was a reaction. Jean whipped his head to the side to look curiously at Armin, who just remained still in his saddle, eyes forward. Connie, like many of the others, eyed the speaker, a man a few years older than them with a rounded belly and sharp, unforgiving eyes. His companion, small and mousy-haired, pointed and laughed.

            “Only a matter of time, Fen, look at the uniform. No better use for a heretic than to feed those giant bastards, am I right?”

The pair burst out laughing as if they were the funniest comedians within the walls, and Eren tensed on his own horse, finally looking over.

            “Hey, look! His girlfriend’s still with him!”

            “Aw, how cute! He following you to the grave, Jaeger?”

His fists clenched around his reins until a quiet voice sounded.

            “Eren.”

He glanced up to see blue eyes locked on his, and an inexplicable little smile on his best friend’s face. He relaxed. It seemed to confuse their friends, too, as they stared at Armin with frowns and puzzled looks.

            “Dude, you want us to say something?” Connie hissed in his direction, and Armin blinked. “I could feed ‘em a knuckle sandwich.”

            “Uh – that won’t be necessary.” He huffed a slightly bemused laugh, and shook his head. “But I appreciate the thought, thank you, Connie.”

            “Hey heretic! Heretic! Over here!”

            “You ignoring us now? Aw, man, why so cold to your friends?”

            “Dude!”

            “Armin.”

The blonde looked over to see Mikasa staring back, her impassive gaze waiting for a sign that he wanted her to interfere. Again, Armin shook his head. She nodded back and moved her gaze back to front and centre where it was supposed to be. Eren tried to do the same.

            “I don’t get it, though. His parents died trying to get past the Walls, so why would he join the Scouts of all things? Didn’t that teach him anything?”

            “Heretic will as Heretic does, Fen.” But it was followed by a derisive snort. “And he called _us_ stupid.”

            “Oh, I never thought you were stupid.” Armin replied suddenly, catching their attention and, consequently, the attentions of the rest of the Scouts. “It’s just that you clearly have bad luck whenever it comes to thinking.”

Someone sniggered. Jonas visibly bristled, and Fen’s eyes widened as if he hadn’t expected Armin to reply. When the blonde looked over to catch his eye, he paled.

            “As for why I joined the Scouts; I stand by my beliefs and by being a part of this I can contribute to a better life for my children. For all our children. If the only thing I can contribute is my life, so be it.”

Silence followed his words. Eren bit back a grin.

            “What are _you_ willing to give for your children to know freedom?” The blonde asked them, eyes serious and shoulders relaxed. Neither man had a reply for him, and as the silence stretched on he nodded, satisfied. “Jonas. Fenrar. Give my regards to your families.”

And he turned his eyes back to front and centre as the soldiers around him did the same.

And if, when Erwin gave the call to move forward, there was a little more pride in each soldier’s eyes; well.

So be it.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).


End file.
